


命运还是对这只小兔子下手了

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 兔兔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 纯车。设定是千景身体里有一只雌兔，发情了。涨奶play有。注意很雷，刚写完我电脑就黑了。一开始是密第一人称，后面实在不会就变成了第三人称注意。
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 2





	命运还是对这只小兔子下手了

最近的天气很潮湿。  
猫咪们聚在一起的时候也变少了，三角说是因为到了有该做的事情的季节，也自觉地不去打扰它们。我有的时候还是会去那里午睡，但是因为总是下雨，最后也放弃了。  
千景最近也有了类似的迹象，我想他忍得很辛苦。坐在会客室的时候，他的小腿总是绷得很紧，像一根弦要断掉了一样。然后周二晚上，大概是至留在公司通宵加班的那天，我突然收到他的LIME。  
“……。”这样写着。  
他能够准确地在名单里找到我，大概已经花掉了剩下的、大部分属于千景的那部分。  
我在盥洗室找到了他。  
他刚刚洗完澡，用浴巾裹住修长的身体，像抽空了气力一样坐在地上。他的足背反复地绷紧、放松、绷紧、放松，几不可察地用臀部轻轻地磨蹭着。呼吸也不是很平稳，从齿列里发出糟糕的吸气声。  
我屏住呼吸走过去。  
他抬起脸来，一双眼睛像一对光洁的琥珀，泫然欲泣。

千景的身体里有一只雌兔。

最初我并不知道这件事情。有一次一起出任务的时候，我们并排蹲在黑暗当中，我伸手去背后摸枪的时候，摸到了一团毛茸茸的物体。当时环境很糟糕，我以为是一只老鼠，不能让它发出声音，下意识地用力捏了一下，结果换来April一声惊喘，差点暴露位置。  
“你没事摸人家屁股干什么。”事后August哭笑不得地告诉我，“April的身体里有一只雌兔。”  
我看着从April从头发里钻出来的招摇兔耳，变成了琥珀色的、湿漉漉的眼睛。August推动注射器的活塞，亮晶晶的液体溜进他皮肤下的血管。那对兔耳打了个颤，忽然消失了。  
April神色如常，丢下我一个人继续梦游仙境。

现在红茶又起效了，我想。而且今晚的宴会里，疯帽子确定缺席。  
千景刚刚洗过澡，身上还留着潮湿的水汽。等我把门锁好，他已经赤条条地在胡乱一团的被子里趴好，准备筑巢。  
“……你感觉怎么样？”我问。  
他看着我。他的胸膛起伏着，没有给我回答——那只雌兔已经完全占领他了。这很麻烦，说明千景并不知道自己在做什么，包括问他药在哪里，也不会有回答。  
……而且如果放着不管，他可能会死掉。

【……实在搞不定了我换成第三人称了。】

千景软绵绵地趴在被子里。可能是兔子骨骼的问题，导致被霸占的千景也天然地选择四肢着地。他的皮肤比平常要烫，而且更敏感，只要稍微轻轻地按下去，就能留下浅红色的印子。  
密试着像安抚一只兔子一样抚摸他，从发间的耳朵开始，顺着脊骨向下。千景的腰很窄，肌肉也锻炼得很漂亮，现在他的背微微往上提起，拱出漂亮的弧线。尾椎有很可爱的尾巴，一团灰色的绒球一样，手感良好。  
接下来该怎么做来着。密想了想，用拇指按住尾巴根，用力地向上推。千景几乎压着嗓音尖锐地抽了口气，抓着被套微微抬起臀，腰肢向下塌陷。两条腿无力地岔开，跪在地上发抖，性器抬起头来，湿漉漉地抵在布料上。  
“嘶……”他用力地吸气，像掉进水里的兔子一样，两只招摇的兔耳紧紧地并起，贴在后脑勺上。大约是被抚摸过的缘故，进一步唤醒了骨髓里沸腾的情欲，只要手下稍微用力，水声和愈发难捱的抽气声便会响起来。密尝试着一边拨弄尾巴，一边拨开臀瓣，看见微微翕合的穴口。  
密观察了一阵，觉得有足够的体液，一根手指径直陷了进去。  
千景几乎立刻有了反应，腿不安地挣动起来：“啊！……哈啊、唔……”  
他的声音听起来很微弱，像是快窒息了。大概是因为抽气太厉害，忘记怎么呼吸，密不得不腾出一只手来，捏住他的下颌，咬着他的耳朵教他吐气：“呼气。千景，把气吹出来。”  
大概是耳朵吃痛，雌兔也配合地暂时让出了空间。千景慢慢地找回了呼吸，心跳也平稳起来。于是密找到了节奏，手指贴着他的小腹向下摸索，惊讶地摸到一手的粘稠，刚才已经不知道什么时候高潮过一次了。  
密皱了皱眉。这并没有解决问题，绞着他的手指的甬道依然湿润柔软，并且似乎更不满了，咬着指节往更深的地方吸。他光是把手抽出来就花了点功夫，剥离时软肉依旧缠在指尖上。  
千景支起了手肘：“密，你进来……”  
他像是用尽了剩下的理智，再也没有完整的句子了，只剩下越来越粗重的呼吸声。他没有翻身，仿佛只是因为哪里难受，忍耐着什么一样发着抖。  
密得到回应，握住他的手，咬着他的后颈往里面挤。千景得到缓解，一阵阵吸气，身体快要蜷缩起来，又被摁住继续深入。到了位置时，富有弹性的甬道会一阵阵收紧，那对兔耳也会极其灵敏地发抖，顺服地向后贴。  
“……舒服吗？”密压低声音问。他也被夹得头皮发麻，干脆压着他的腰用力抽动起来。千景没做好准备，一下子被顶得往前滑了一节，膝盖一软直接趴了下去：“……哈啊、啊——！”  
很快他连喊的意愿都没有了，只剩夹着哭腔的气音。他按着密的手往胸口牵，混乱中“呜呜”叫了两声。密用力抓了一把，旋即收获一声拔高的惊叫。  
他不得不停下动作，捂住他的嘴：“……小声一点。”夏组的小朋友还在楼上睡觉。  
大概就这么一个瞬间，密突然意识到手下的触感不太一样，千景的胸部似乎比以往更加柔软肿胀，外型略微丰满。他试着用掌根向上推，多余的乳肉从指缝间挤出来，发红的尖端微微湿润。  
“唔嗯、啊……”千景被抓得疼，咬着布料尽力地仰起头来。  
好像有什么要出来了。密扳过他的一侧肩膀，俯下身去，咬住挺立的乳珠重重吮吸。千景咬着嘴唇，从嗓子里挤出泣音，支离破碎地闭上眼睛。  
淡淡的奶腥味从舌苔上传来。密向后撤开一段距离，重新上手用力推挤，被打开的管道畅通无阻，从尖端的缝隙里溢出乳白色的液珠。  
他的指腹上沾了少许，大概觉得难以置信，舔了舔指尖。  
……如果千景还醒着的话，绝对不希望知道自己身上到底发生了什么。密将他翻了个面，连着埋在他体内的器官重重地碾了半圈。雌兔显然不习惯这个姿势，惊得耳朵打抖，一个劲儿想往后退。  
密揪着他的尾巴，重新把人按回怀里。他往前动身，千景被顶得难受，腿找不到着地的点，发出断断续续的呻吟声。  
“嘘。”密吻着他的面庞，“乖，我先和这只兔子商量一下。”

**Author's Note:**

> 疯帽子是至，就是那个意思……  
> 他们在103做的，所以楼上是…九门和三角【


End file.
